Angel's Friends
French Title: Angels, l'alliance des anges Polish Title: Aniołki i spółka Russian Title: Друзья ангелов Turkish Title: Melekler Okulu Chinese Title: 天使少女組 Plot Four Angels (Raf, Urie, Dolce and Miki) and four Devils (Sulfus, Cabiria, Kabale and Gas) are sent to Earth, in an unused area of the Golden School, to attend courses and join a stage to become Guardian Angels and Guardian Devils. The stage requires Angels and Devils to form pairs, each of which will have to deal with a human being, known as Earthly Ones, and help them choose between the right and wrong way in life without being discovered. Angels and Devils cannot operate at the same time, so they decide, clashing in the Challenge Room, who will work first. Moreover, they are subject to the V.E.T.O. (Vetoed from Exposing, Touching or Obstructing/Overhearing) First Season 'Plot' The evil Neutral Reina, imprisoned in the Limbo with her slave Maliki, wants to take revenge of Angels and Devils who confined her. To get free, a sacrilege is necessary: because of this, she exploits the rising feelings between Raf, an Angel, and Sulfus, a Devil, forcing them to kiss. The sacrilege breaks the chains and Reina, once free, tells the truth about her origins to Raf: she was born a Terrestrian and was adopted by the Tall Spheres when her parents, two powerful sovereigns, died during the struggle between Angels and Devils. The Neutral persuades Raf to enter in the Hall of Portraits to see her parents' faces: while the Angel is in, Reina steals all of the portraits to control the Earthly Ones' will. At the end of the first season, using the Prism Fly ability, Raf, the Angels and the Devils manage to defeat Reina. Raf discovers that her real father is Maliki, who sacrifices his life to save her, while her mother is imprisoned somewhere in an endless slumber. 'Episode List' Second Season 'Plot' After the Summer vacations, Angels and Devils return to the Golden School to begin the second year of their stage, there new Earthly Ones are given to them. Meanwhile Sulfus is blackmailed by two masked eternals who hold in their possession Raf's mother: Angelie. In order to make sure Sulfus doesn't try to escape their control, a mysterious girl: Blu, watches over him. Raf and Sulfus' love is highly tested with the appearence of these new enemies and more mysteries about Raf's past are revealed. 'Episode List' Movie: Tra Sogno e Realtà (Between Dream and Reality) ' Airdate: April 23, 2011' The movie focuses on the Angels attending the Summer School at the Sunny College in Alpinville, where Raf hopes she will not meet Sulfus. The Devils show up at the school and Raf tells Sulfus she has fallen in love with someone else. Meanwhile, the Earthly ones receive the task of refurbishing the Theatre of Princes (Italian: Teatro dei Principi) and organising a play, Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare. However, they are attacked by a mysterious hooded man who wants them to leave the theatre. The Angels and the Devils decide to investigate and find out the truth about Tyco and Sai's fate. At last, Raf and Sulfus conclude that they'll decide what to do about their future together once returned to the Golden School for the new term. Picture Gallery 'Official Poses' 'Screenshots' Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Transformations' Category:Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Italian Cartoon Category:Angel's Friends Page